The present invention relates to a power controller for providing power to a personal computer and associated peripheral devices. Current power controllers for personal computers primarily involve protecting the personal computer from power surges, noise that comes from standard AC power, and power outages or blackouts. These power controllers arc generally confined to outlet strips that enable a computer and several peripheral devices to be connected to the power strip which is connected directly to a standard AC wall outlet. The power strips generally include circuitry involving power surge suppression and noise filtration. Some power controllers also include backup power supply in the form of a strong battery that can sustain the computer if a power outage or blackout occurs. This conventional power controller devices function to transmit power to a computer and peripheral devices, but generally fail to involve any operative functions of the computer or its peripheral devices.
In computer systems, there is a problem of how to conveniently turn on the CPU and peripherals from the desktop. This problem is commonly handled by the use of a manually operated master switch on a conventional multi-outlet power strip. This approach however requires that the power strip be located next to the computer, something that is often undesirable. Another approach is to use a power strip which is remotely controlled by a smaller switching unit, located at the desktop. This still suffers the problem of requiring an additional piece of equipment on the desk.
One computer that addresses the issue of powering up a computer from the desktop is the Macintosh II.TM. line of personal computers from Apple Computers.TM.. This line of computers involves a unique device for allowing the computer and its monitor to be switched on directly from its keyboard. A special key on the keyboard sends a signal to the internal power supply of the computer to power up the computer and monitor. The device also allows the computer to be shut down directly from the operating system's menu. This feature of the Macintosh II line of computers has proven very convenient to computer users. However, it has several drawbacks as far as addressing the overall supply of power to any personal computer. First, it can only power up the computer and its monitor. In today's personal computing environment, there arc a host of peripheral devices such as external drives, printers, and special input devices that are externally connected to the computer. Thus, even though the start up feature of the Macintosh II is convenient, any external peripheral devices must still be individually switched on. Second, the internal power supply of the Macintosh II doesn't provide some of the standard features of conventional power strips, such as surge suppression. Finally, the keyboard switching feature only works on the Macintosh II line of computers. Other Macintosh computers as well as other personal computers do not have such a desktop power up feature.
A second problem within the field of power control for computers is the lack of ability to turn on a computer system when no operator is present. This problem can be handled in some situations by plugging the computer system into a timed outlet. This approach does not work with all computers, as some have their own internal "soft" switching and will remain oft after power has been removed and reapplied. Also this requires a separate timer unit which again is often either inconvenient to access or in the way. And finally, such units usually very limited programmability.
A third problem often encountered is that of needing to turn on a computer system from a remote location. This need usually arises when it is necessary to retrieve information from one unattended computer via a phone modem from a computer in another location. One approach has been to use a modem to signal the computer to turn itself on. The major drawback to this approach is that it only works for computers that have the ability to turn themselves when signalled.
There has been a need within the field of power controllers tier computer devices for a unique device that handles basic power control features and additionally handles the power up of computers and peripherals.